


To the beat of your heart

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Heartbreaking, M/M, dance, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young dancer, Mikey Way, is swept off his feet after running into street fighter, Pete Wentz, who saves him from an attack on the streets of mew york.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

     The curtains closed, Mikey walking off the stage breathless. The cheers still rung in his ears, even after he had changed into his street clothes. The routine had been simple; one of his favorites.

His name was Mikey Way, mostly known for his ocasional appearence on stage where he was known for his skills in dance. It all had started when he had moved to New York with his brother, Gerard, and somehow was introduced to dance. It was magic to him. Fluid music swimming through your body as if you were a bird that had ibeen set free, but the ground holding your feet as you spun with the world. Stepping out into the cold city streets, Mikey pulled his jacket tight across his lean body. Fuck, it was cold that day. As he hurried across the street to find a taxi, he was suddenly pushed against a wall

 

"Shut the fuck up, Pretty boy, This will all be over quick!" the voice spit in his face, hands gripping him like steel.

"Just take my money...I don't want trouble..." Mikey rambled, praying maybe Gerard was at his show that night. Which was rare, being the stay at dorm college kid his brother was.

"Get your fucking hands off him!" a new voice said, ripping the body that held Mikey to the wall and throwing it to the cold ground.

"Now get the fuck out of here." The new boy growled. The big guy didn't seem so tough now, running away as fast as he could. Who was this mystery boy?

"I'm Pete." the boy said, flashing Mikey a wide grin. He had black hair that was messily slung across his forehead. His brown eyes were outlined in a thick black eyeliner that seemed to make them shine even brighter.

"I'm Mikey." said the boy who remained against the wall, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Nice to meet you but...What are you doing out here so late?"

"I could ask the same about you..." and Pete chuckled

"Hey! I asked you first!" and with a smirk Mikey responded

"I was at a dance performance and I was going to get a taxi." Pete raised an eyebrow

"So you're a dancer? That explains the hot body." Mikey turned bright red, only causing Pete to smirk over at him.

"So Mikey, How about I give you a ride home. Free of charge, of course."

"We just met...You could be a serial killer or something." Mikey pointed out, finally pushing himself away from the brick wall.

"True true...But, at least you would be killed in a warm car and not out here in the rain."

"It's not raining, Pete." Mikey muttered, already getting tired. Dancing took a shit ton of energy out of you.

"Fine." Mikey said at last, looking Pete in the eye

"I'll let you give me a ride home."

"Awesome, dude!" Pete grinned, gripping Mikey's hand before running off to get his car. They finally arrived to the small shitty contraption that Pete used to get around. Not many people in New York had cars. Pete was lucky. Opening the passanger door, Pete grinned at Mikey

"I don't usually give anyone shot-gun but you..." He stopped as if the words slipping off his tounge weren't what he wanted to say.

"Okay." Mikey said softly, slipping into the car and buckling his seat belt. Pete shut the door and walked to his side, getting in and starting the car.

"Why aren't you wearing a seat belt?" Mikey asked imedietly, raising an eyebrow. Pete scoffed

"Who wears fucking seat bealts. No one would give a shit if I just happened to go head first through the window." Then there was silence

"I would." Mikey whispered, surprising the both of them.

"I mean...I know we just met but...You.." Mikey shut his mouth, looking down at his shoes. He could feel Pete's eyes burning into his side.

"I know...I feel like....I really wanna..."

"Kiss you." Mikey finnished for him. Pete hesitantly buckled his seatbealt and started to drive. No one spoke. It was like there was something sitting there swallowing everything going on in the world. Right here, there was only Pete Wentz and Mikey Way.

"Where do you live?" Pete asked, eyes never leaving the road. Mikey nervously gave his driver the address to his small apartment. Had he somehow screwed things up with Pete in the first hour of meeting him? They arrived at the apartment in what seemed like five minutes.

"Well...Here we are.." Pete said sadly, giving the dancer a sad look as the car door opened.

"Thanks for the ride." Mikey said, turning to go before feeling a hand grab his wrist

"Wait! Please, let me take you out." Mikey blushed. Was Pete really asking him out on a date? On the inside, Mikey was screaming but on the outside, he simply nodded. Pete again grinned his wide grin

"I'll pick you up at 8 tommorow." As Pete's rusty old car disapeared down the road, Mikey let a grin spread across his face

"Holy shit." he said aloud, spinning on his heel and walking to his door. Retrieving a small metal key from his pocket. Just like the metal that made up his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

     Cool and stonic on the outside but, a mystery on the inside. Who the fuck even knew what was inside the very small key. Millions and millions of particles that floated around like a city going through a normal day. Jamming the key into the lock, the door was quickly opened to reveal Mikey Way's humble yet kinda shitty abode. Flipping a switch that in turn illuminated the room, Mikey walked over into the kitchen and slung his coat onto a rack that Gerard had nailed into the wall. Gerard was probably sleeping or something now but, he could call him tomorrow. Pete Wentz was a subject worth sharing.

"Pete." Mikey tested out on his tounge. It was a nice word to say. The pop of the p and the fall of the words of his tounge as his voice finished the name. He grinned to himself. Then, the all too unforgivable time seemed to have caught up to him. Mikey yawned and just ended up passing out on top of the sheets, still in the clothes he had on in Pete's car.

"I said it was 5 in the afternoon and you've been sleeping the entire day." Gerard said again, casually watching his brother who looked like he just had a heart attack and gave birth at the same time. Well, if Mikey gave birth Gerard would probably call 911 or maybe the government. Possible alien invasion in his brother.

"Shit shit shit..." Mikey muttered, hoping up and throwing on different clothes

"He's coming in 3 hours and I'm not even dressed much less ready mentally..."

"Who's coming over in 3 hours?" Gerard cut in with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh." Mikey said. Shit, he didn't tell Gerard about Pete.

"Well, I met this guy yesterday...Well, he saved me from getting mugged and like drove me home. So, he asked me out on a date."

"Interesting methods for meeting men: A step by step guide by Mikey Way." Gerard said with a giggle, walking into the kitchen to get himself a coffee.

"Hey!" Mikey protested, walking into the kitchen as he did his hair.

"So, You need date tips or something?" Gerard asked, fixing up a coffee and looking to Mikey before making a second cup.

"Thanks." Mikey said, taking the cup and sitting down at the cluttered kitchen table. Gerard sat across from him, taking a long sip from his own mug

"Okay, so." he began, hands already in the air making some insane hand gesture

"Don't freak out. Don't have sex with him the first night. If he insists on paying, let him. Do not kiss too much on the first date. Oh, and be your cheesy little self." Gerard said with a grin, leaning back in the plastic chair as his brother digusted the new information. This was probably all off some comic the older Way had read.

"So which comic are we referencing?" Mikey said with a small grin.

"Oh, shut up!" Gerard shot back with a grin that matched. Suddenly, as if fate wanted to cut a line between the two brothers, there was a knock at the door. Mikey got up without a word, walking to the door and looking through the peephole. There, on his doorstep, stood Pete Wentz. He was looking down at his shoes, a hand fixing his tie. He was wearing a fucking suit.

"Oh, shit." Mikey muttered, turning and running towards his room. He could not be underdressed on this date.

"Gerard! Get the door!" he shouted from his room as he struggled to find an apealing outfit. Gerard stood up and walked to the door

"Okay?" he muttered to himself before opening the door to reveal a startled Pete.

"Oh...I thought this was Mikey's house um..."

"Yeah, This is Mikey's house." Gerard said, still holding his coffe mug. The older Way squinted down at Pete

"I'm his older brother...I know who you are and if you lay one finger on my brother, You won't wanna see anyone with the name Way every again." he said, casually taking a sip of coffee. Yeah, it's normal to murder people and drink coffee.

"Of course, sir." Pete said with wide eyes, shifting from foot to foot. Mikey apeared at the door with a huge grin, dressed in one of Gerard's old suits because well, Gerard was classy and had a shit ton of suits.

"Hey Pete." he said with a smile, walking out the door to stand closer to the emo on his doorstep. The door shut with Gerard still inside the house, Mikey looking at the door with raised eyebrows before walking with Pete to the car. Again, he opened the door for the dancer with a grin

"You look amazing, Mikey." he said, closing the door and running around to climb in on his side. This time, he buckled his seat bealt imedietly. Mikey grinned

"You look perfect." and Pete blushed like a firetruck heading off to a really really hot fire that was probably Mikey Way.

"So, Where are you gonna take me?" Mikey said after a few minutes of silence.

"It's a surprise." Pete said with his signature grin that loved to mess with Mikey's heart. Pete suddenly pulled the car over, getting out onto the crowded streets of New York city. Mikey raised an eyebrow as Pete helped him out of the car.

"Come on, Pete. Where are we going?" Pete only brought a finger to his lips before, dragging Mikey by the hand down the street. Following along beside the other male, Mikey tried to ignore the stares in their direction. He suddenly felt a squeeze on his hand

"Don't you even worry about what those shits think. Mikey, You're beautiful and that's all that matters." Mikey couldn't help but smile and look down. Im a strange we just met kind of way, He loved Pete Wentz.

"Here we are!" Pete exclaimed, stopping at just an ordinary pizza joint.

"You're a fucking dork." Mikey said with a chuckle.

"You love it." Pete replied, pressing a kiss to Mikey's hand

"Mon amour." The pair walked into the resturant, sitting at a table in the far back corner.

"I'll be right back." Pete said before walking off to order the pizza. Sitting at the small table, Mikey leaned back against the smooth wall with a grin plastered to his lips. This was perfect. Pete Wentz wasn't rich or had a nice car. But, he was cute and he was such a huge dork that it made everything about him just that much better. You could go for days, swimming in thoughts of Pete and still not have an answer to what made him perfect.

"Mikey. You there?" came a voice that snapped him back to reality that was followed by a strong smell of cheese and slightly burnt bread.

"You're perfect." spilled from Mikey's lips. Oh, shit. He turned bright red to mirror the male sat across from him.


	3. Chapter 3

     The two soon dug into their pizza pie that was probably the best one in New York. Or, as Pete said

"The best shit in the world" The rest of dinner held conversations and stolen glances, blushes that came and went with smile after smile. Pete Wentz lived with his best friend, Patrick, who still was in highschool but was close to graduating. The two were starting a small band with a Joe Trohman and Andy Hurly, who sounded amazing from the way Pete described them. The shorter of the two grinned at Mikey, leaving a dollar on the table before getting to his feet. They returned to the car and drove back to Mikey's place in silence.

"I had fun. Thank you for letting me take you out, Mikey Way." Pete said softly, turning in his seat to face the other.

"I loved it...But, next time can we get something like burgers?"

"So there's a next time?" Mikey grinned

"Only if you want there to be?" Pete mirrored the grin. Pete's eyes were shining, brown swirls that could set anyone off the edge and into the deep trenchs of the sea that was Pete Wentz. Then they were kissing. Pete broke the kiss to take a breath, eyes staring intently into Mikey's.

"Can I kiss you again?" he whispered and Mikey grinned

"Maybe, on the next date." He pulled back from Pete, pulling out a black sharpie and a piece of paper. Thanks Gerard. He quickly scribbled down his phone number and handed it to Pete before getting out of the car with a farewell and never ending glances. Mikey soon disapeared inside the house. Grinning and starting the engine with a rumble, Pete blasted the music as he rode home. Arriving at the small place in which he lived, Pete found Patrick sitting at the kitchen table doing what looked to be some kind of foriegn language called math. Patrick was a short guy, a very short guy with a fluff of slightly ginger hair that was always covered by a hat.

"Hey 'trick." Pete said, throwing off the suit jacket and getting a beer from the fridge.

"So, how was your date?" Patrick asked, eyes glancing down at the paper through his glasses as he scrawled something that was probably the number 70.

"It was great. He was great." Pete said with a grin, sitting in another chair at the table. Patrick smiled

"So are you gonna go on another with him?" Patrick was one of those guys who seemed to care about everything that was and wasn't breathing. Well, he actually did.

"Yeah, I think I'll ask him out to coffee or something tommorow?"

"Who is he?" Patrick asked, pushing the completed paper off to the side

"I mean, What's his name?" and Pete couldn't help but smile softly

"Mikey Way."

"Holy smokes, Dude." Patrick said with raised eyebrows

"The Mikey Way. He dances like it's some crazy form of art."

"Holy shit, I'm in love with a famous dancer." Pete boasted, pulling out his phone and entering in the phone number he was given.

"I think I'm gonna turn in for the night." Pete said, standing with a yawn

"Night 'Trick."

"Night Pete." and with that Pete walked to his room and crashed into his bed. As he drifted off, the only word in his head was Mikey.

Mikey grinned like a complete dork, cleaning up the mess that seemed to have collected around the house in the last month or so. Who even cleaned their place anymore. But, that didn't matter now. He had a big show tommorow and maybe even Pete would be there. Maybe life would start getting good. Gerard had gone out earlier, leaving a little note that read something along the lines of "went to see frankie be back asap" which meant he would be back the next morning because they were probably having sex. Typical. Having tidied up all the shit, even the few things that Gerard had left, Mikey was completely exhausted, yet, in a sense he was fully awake. So, he sat down and played his bass. Mikey jolted awake at the sound of a text coming from beside his head. He had passed out at the kitchen table, midnight having long passed but the darkness of night stil hanging in the sky. It was Pete.

"Hey, Mikey! Can I take you out for coffee? :-*" and the younger Way couldn't help but grin at the words illuminating his phone and heart.

"Sure thing. I'll be ready in an hour." and from there, Mikey rushed to dress and clean himself up for when his man arrived to treat him to a very heterosexual coffee date. That hour seemed to pass by quicker than anyone could have imagined. Pete tugged at his dark shirt, the fabric clinging to his sweaty palms as he walked to the front door. He was like a sixteen year old boy who was about to meet the parents of his prom date. Not like Pete went to prom or anything. Knocking softly on the door, this time he was met face to face with a recently showered Mikey Way, towell hanging loosely off his hips. Fuck, his hips. A blush spread across Pete's cheeks as his eyes took in the man in fromt of him.

"H-hey Mikey." he stuttered, eyes wide as he tried to pretend he wasn't staring.

"I know the coffee isn't the only thing you have in mind right now." Mikey said with a smirk, inviting Pete inside. Pete smirked at Mikey, their lips crashing together. All thughts of coffee or even going out were left at the door.

"Fuck...." Pete muttered, trailing kisses down's Mikey's neck, treasuring the small noises that leaked through his open lips.

"Pete..." he gasped out, connecting their lips once again. They were like puzzle pieces. Different in many ways with different patterns colors, but parts of them clicked like they were meant to be with each other. Pete's hand trailed slowly down Mikey's flesh before removing the towell. That's when Mikey lie slack in his hands, like he would take whatever Pete wanted to do to his body.

"Mikey..." came a whisper from the other's lips as his eyes took in bruises that littered the pale flesh of Mikey's ass.

"Who...Who did this?" came from the same lips, eyes wide with anger and terror.

"Just some guy....he works at the dance company that I work for...Please, Pete. Don't tell anyone...He...He's gonna hurt someone." And now Mikey was crying, curling into himself like he never wanted to see the light of day again

"He said he'd fuck Gerard right in front of me then kill him." Pete pulled the other boy into his lap, pulling the hair covered head tight against his chest

"Mikey, It's okay. He will not hurt anyone. He will not hurt Gerard. I will stop this and you'll be okay, I'll be okay." Mikey nodded, pressing his face deeper into the warmth and love that was Pete Wentz

"I think I 'm falling in love with you." he whispered against the black t-shirt.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too." Pete said without thinking, the words spilling from his lips. Mikey looked up at the emo boy with big eyes

"Kiss me again." and Pete didn't have to answer, pressing his lips softly against Mikey's. Unlike the last kiss, this was slow and passionate but there was no fire only love and the need for each other.

"Can we stay here?" Mikey said softly and Pete nodded with a grin

"Anything you'd like, Babe." The two sat on the floor for what seemed like hours, Mikey in Pete's lap with his head against the shorter of the two's heart with Pete stroking his hair. Gerard stepped through the door with a decent look to his face

"Mikey! you'll never guess-" then his hazel eyes landed on his brother.

"Um....I'm gonna go walk into the other room....Be safe...Use protection." with those final words, Gerard disapeared around the corner and into a random room. He was probably gonna call Frank and tell him what he just witnessed on the floor of Mikey's apartment. Pete grinned at Mikey, who in turn mirrored it.

"What would you like to do, Princess." he said, pressing a kiss to Mikey's nose.

"I wanna..." Mikey dug his hand into the slighty curly mess atop pete's head

"spend the rest of the day with my boyfriend." Pete frowned, eyebrows scrunching together

"Wait...You have a boyfriend?" Mikey only giggled

"No, you fucking nerd. I'm asking you to be my boyfriend." Realization came to Pete, a large grin spreading across his face

"I'd love to be your boyfriend."


End file.
